This application relates generally to illumination systems for electronic devices, such as computing, telecommunication and gaming devices, and is particularly directed to illumination systems for hand-held gaming devices.
Hand-held electronic devices, such as computing, telecommunication and gaming devices, are enjoying increasing popularity. Such devices, collectively referred to herein as xe2x80x9cgaming devicesxe2x80x9d, typically use a non-backlit liquid crystal display (LCD). This type of display can be difficult to see in low light conditions. In order to overcome this problem, battery powered illuminators that can be coupled to the gaming device have become a popular accessory for such gaming devices.
Battery powered illuminators typically use an incandescent bulb, although some use a white or colored light-emitting diode (LED). For example, in one such illuminator the light source is coupled to the gaming device by a projecting support or xe2x80x9cstalkxe2x80x9d. The illuminator""s stalk is positioned above the screen when in use and is folded across the top of the gaming device when not in use. A disadvantage of this design is that the illuminator occupies more space than desired when it is not in use, substantially increasing the overall height of the gaming device. As a consequence, the gaming device is not as convenient to carry. In addition, due to this design""s single, non-diffuse light source, uneven illumination is provided, typically creating high glare xe2x80x98hot spotsxe2x80x99 on the device""s screen.
In a second prior art illuminator utilizing a stalk configuration, the device plugs into an expansion port of the gaming device, thereby eliminating the weight associated with a separate battery. A disadvantage of this approach is the higher battery drain placed on the gaming device""s battery. Additionally, this design still suffers from uneven illumination.
A third type of prior art illuminator includes an integrated magnification lens mounted over the display with a built-in light source. The third type of illuminator still has the drawback of uneven lighting.
An illuminator for a hand-held gaming or other electronic device is provided. The illuminator includes at least one light source, preferably a fluorescent light source, contained within an enclosure that is rotatably mounted to a bracket. The bracket is rotatably mounted to a member secured to the gaming/electronic device.
According to one aspect of the invention, during use the bracket is rotated away from the surface of the gaming/electronic device and the light source enclosure is rotated away from the bracket. Preferably the bracket and the light source enclosure can each be positioned within a range of positions, thus allowing the user to locate the light in the best possible location during use. During non-use, the light source enclosure is rotated back into the bracket, and the bracket is rotated back against the bracket mount and the surface of the gaming/electronic device.
According to another aspect of the invention, glare and illumination xe2x80x98hot spotsxe2x80x99 are reduced, if not substantially eliminated, from the screen of the gaming/electronic device. In part, this is accomplished by allowing the light source to be positioned within a range of positions, including off-axis. Additionally, the preferred light source, a fluorescent light, produces diffuse light. Preferably the light enclosure interposes a window between the light source and the gaming device, the window further diffusing the light. In at least one embodiment of the invention, the bracket mounting member masks the screen of the gaming/electronic device and aids in the reduction of glare by means of both mounting material characteristics (e.g., color, surface roughness) and geometry (e.g., sloped regions bordering the screen).